Exar Tremayne
Michael Exar (マイケル・エグザ Mikaeru Ekuzaaru) is a Dragon Slayer.The independent Dark Mage operating as the assassin in the Oak Town and it's surroundings. He is one of the exemplars of the Third Generation Dragon Slayers. Taught by the astral dragon Saura,and then by implanting the Astral Dragon Slayer lacrima into his body, Exar archieved the ability to possess both natural and artificial powers of Dragon Slayer.He also implanted the Shadow Dragon's Lacrima into himself to obtain the ability to use the Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic and to be capable of entering the Eclipse Dragon Mode which is a product of combination of shadows and stellar energy which creates the Eclipse energy. He is also known as the Grey Serpent (グレー蛇 Gurē hebi) for his dark personality,love of snakes,being completely evasive and for his extremely strong Dragon Slayer Power. Appearance Personality "Leave me the hell alone! I'm suffocating of your society. My only ally is me." Michael is a self-contained person,who never trusts strangers,he prefers being alone.Exar oftenly falls into depression and thinks to himself about rotting,from his point of view,world.Michael is an explosive person,if he was annoyed by someone,Exar will immediately become very angry and violent,he yells at everyone and beats them for nothing.Michael might show his sadistic side.He enjoys victim's pain,making it scream for him more.All the prisoners of Skyhunter Guild are interrogated and tortured by him. Michael does not count his non-dragon slayer opponents as the ones to compete him.He thinks,average human or any non-dragon slayer mage can be a victim or a friend,but never an enemy,for they are never equal to a Dragon,this philosophy is close to the philosophy of Dragon Slayers 400 years ago. Michael admires Acnologia and interests in his story. Michael suffers terrible motion sickness,his skin pales,he is cold sweating,barely stands on his feet and,sometimes throws up. His favourite music is Melodic Death Metal History Michael Exar was raised by a Dragon known as Saura, who taught him Astral Dragon Slayer Magic; Saura, like the other Dragons she conspired with,ended up implanting her damaged soul in Michael's body and then used his body as a host to create anti-Dragonification antibodies.At the age of 15,Exar implanted the Astral Dragon Slayer Lacrima into his body,and became the Third Generation Dragon Slayer. At the last meeting with Saura, Michael fought her with insane anger and animal desire to kill. The fight was long and destructive. Saura repeatedly flew to the sky, but Michael kept beating her,staring at her face with the eyes of the insane. When they reached the height large enough, Exar stroke the Dragon with full power Astral Lightning Dragon's Sword Horn. Saura fell down, Michael finished her by performing the Dragon Slayer Secret Art-Supernova Serpent. He then bathed in and drank the Dragon's blood in attempt to become stronger. Magic and Abilities "The powers of theirs... They give them happiness,they use it to build,to make the heat when its cold,to create... The power of mine brings only destruction,pain and sorrow. So thats what I was made for?! To kill? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Then I will strip them of their dignity, tear down their perfect world of lies! I'll make them learn my name... Immense Magical Power Due to intense training,Michael obtained the mastodonic inexhaustible magic power,which was high enough to defeat one of the Ten Wizard Saints in four strikes. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed & Reflexes Enhanced Smell Enhanced Hearing Enhanced Vision Master Swordman Telekinesis Requip:Swordman Astral Dragon Slayer Magic Astral Dragon Slayer Magic:Michael is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat.As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves.As an Astral dragon slayer,he can consume energy produced by the sun or stars to regain his strength and to heal the wounds.At the day time,Michael consumes the energy produced by the sun by inhaling the whirlwind of dark blue energy,whilring from the sky.In the night,he inhales the whirlwind of white energy,produced by the stars.The power of attacks depends on Ragnos' emotions.The energy utilized by Caster is dark night sky blue in color.As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer,Michael uses his abilities in a different way.Through the intense training he obtained the ability to use the lacrima not only as a power up and a key to Dragon Force,but also to use it at it's full power,along with his magic,that was taught him by a Dragon.Combining both powers of lacrima and his own,Michael's power is equal two extremely powerful Dragon slayers.Michael's immense magic power in combat makes him indestructible enemy.He easily killed blackhawk brothers:Stefan and Matthew Blackhawks,who were two strongest Second Gen Dragon Slayers Spells Astral Dragon's Roar (アストラルドラゴンの咆哮 Asutorarudoragon no hōkō):The caster inhales stellar energy along with ethernano in the atmosphere.The consuming process looks like a whirlwind of dark blue energy that goes straight to the caster's mouth.Then exhales a giant blasting torrent of destructive stellar energy.The torrent gains temperature of 9000 °C,and it's power reaches strength of hundred energy cannons. Destructive power of the spell leaves a long crater on the place that was attacked,easily incinerates several heavy armored buildings like battle towers at once,huge forests or the whole armies,without leaving any trace of them. The effect of the spell is incineration.The opponent or the object that was attacked by the Roar,is striken by the blast wave of the torrent,burned and torn apart on thousands of small pieces,which turn to ashes.The torrent of solar energy is burning the air,turning it to plasma,boils water around it and melts the ground,stones and sand. Astral Dragon's Comet Fist (アストラルドラゴンの彗星拳 Asutorarudoragon no suiseiken):Michael englufs his fist with stellar energy and punches his target.The fist of solar energy has capabilities of 9000 degree temperature,huge blasting capabillity and immense kinetic power.As the caster strikes the target,it explodes,releasing huge bundle of solar energy and generating the destructive blast wave with a radius of 140 meters.The target,which was at the epicenter of the blast is heavily damaged by heat,blast wave and the incenerative energy of the solar element. Astral Dragon's Claw (アストラルドラゴンクロー Asutorarudoragonkurō):Michael ignites his hands or feet in stellar energy,which takes shape of draconic claw.He performs the grip strike if he uses his hands or kicks if he uses his feet.The strike is incinerating the target with it's cutting and exploding power,leaving huge burning scratch traces on the ground.The spell can also be performed in distant attack as a shot of giant cutting torrent in the shape of Dragon's Claw. Astral Dragon's Fang:Michael shoots the charges of giant dark blue lightning bolts,which rip through the target,cutting and incinerating it from inside and outwardly.The bolts are capable of devouring other magic attacks and then exploding.Lightning Bolts are deafening the enemies who were not offended,making them suffer the headache and nausea,or get their guts burned from inside along with their blood boiling. Astral Dragon's Sword Horn:The caster turns his body into stellar energy and swirls around the target. He then propels himself at the target from underneath, now as a beam of energy, deeply cutting into them upon impact.While approaching to the target,Michael gains the speed about 700 km/h and crushes into the target with all his might.The sword horn strike has meteor-like capabilities.Strike generates the explosion with power of 2 Megatons,leaving the crater and generating the blast wave,the spell may be slightly similar to Astral Dragon's Fist,but it's power is at least four times higher than the fist spell.The strike of the sword horn might make the flying dragon fall down at the high speed and fall unconcious after hitting the ground. Astral Dragon's Wings of Pulsar (アストラルドラゴンズパルサーの翼 Asutorarudoragonzuparusā no tsubasa):The caster concentrates the energy inside himself and then releases it radiating around him.The destructive wave impulse throws away the enemies and incinerates them while they are in the air,leaving only ashes.The impulse's capabilities are allowing it to annihilate armies,demolish forests and destroy the buildings.Michael easily destroyed the tower with it's foundation,while being inside it,and performed the wing attack spell.The wave impulse broke through the walls,which crumbled suddenly,along with the foundation and facade which rumbled,leaving just a wreck of the giant tower. Astral Dragon's Sunstorm '(アストラルドラゴンの太陽の爆発活動 Asutorarudoragon no taiyō no bakuhatsu katsudō''):Generation of storm of stellar energy,that burns the air,heating it to temperature of 6000 degrees above zero,turning the area to the blazing hell,where everything living dies,wooden constructions burn to ashes,metals,sand and stones melt to liquid and then to gaseous state.The target attacked by the sunstorm is burned and melt.It's blood boils,it withers,and finally burns to ashes. 'Astral Dragon's Nova Blade Lingchi '(アストラルドラゴンノヴァブレ Asutorarudoragon'novu~abureido ryōchikei):Michael creates a multitude of very thin beams of stellar Energy which pierce and slice the target, heavily damaging it.The living target is being torturously cut by firing solar blades.The blades are leaving dozens of deep scorching wounds on the body.The inanimate target is being shredded on small pieces.No matter what it was made of,metal,stone,or is it armored,the target will be shredded 'Astral Dragon's Scythe '(アストラルドラゴンの大鎌 Asutorarudoragon no Ōgama) Dragon Slayer Secret Arts '''Blackened Halo:Supernova Serpent: Michael's strongest spell.The caster clashes his hands in a jaw shape,releasing from his whole body the Dragon headed serpent of Solar energy.Everything around the "Dragon" is turning to ashes,the air is being devoured and burned,which makes everything living around it die,the air is burning till it turns to plasma which melts everything away,metals,sand,stones,soil.The "dragon" moves with half sonic speed straight to the target,any magic spells performed against it are devoured by the "dragon" of energy,which make it even stronger.As it reaches the target,"dragon" crushes through it's body,devouring the air around him and from the inside of his bloodstream,withering and burning it's organs.Then it incinerates the target,tearing it on hundred thousands of pieces and turning them to ashes.As for the inanimate targets,the serpent of energy has the capabilities of meteor striking it.As the "dragon" breaks through the,for example,building like Crocus palace,it works the same as with the stricken living target,but it also explodes releasing the blast wave,and makes the walls literary disappear and the facade rumble,leaving just a wreck of ashes and fire in the crater. Blackened Halo:Blazing Star:Michael generates the giant dark blue energy ball,that devours everything on it's way while it grows,the ball also consumes the energy of the sun,with the same way,as Michael does,the star grows to the mastodonic size,keeping devouring everything.The Star's temperature reaches to 15000000°C which is close to the temperature of the sun's core.When Michael clashes his arms together,it explodes,releasing the energy of the Star,which is powerful enough to incinerate the city like Crocus,leaving a crater on the square of the destroyed area. Blackened Halo:Quasar Blackened Halo:Extinction Dragon Force Being a product of a Third Generation Dragon Slayer,Michael is capable of entering Dragon Force at will.He is getting covered with dark blue scale-like pattern and the dark blue aura surronds him.Michael's speed and physical strength are enhanced,his magical power is close to real Dragon Astral Drive A technique which amplifies Michael's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of dark blue light allowing him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. This state either grants Michael the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as employing several skills only while in said Drive. Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Shadow Body Shadow Dragon's Roar Shadow Dragon's Slash Shadow Dragon's Scales Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash Shadow Dragon's Claw Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn Shadow Dragon's Wings of Blackening Shadow Dragon's Scythe Dragon Slayer Secret Arts Lament Obscura:Shadow Whips Lament Obscura:Shroud of Darkness Dragon Slayer Ultimate Art Night Crawling in the Mist of the Void:Heart of Darkness Trivia Michael Exar's theme is "If I could collapse the masses" by Trivium Michael Exar's appearance is based off Shinichirou Tokizane from Blood-C,anime and manga series